A Beat of Serendipity
by icekuran
Summary: For my English project. Preview : I was hoping you would tell me the truth from your mouth, instead of finding out on my own. Maybe this was meant to be. This was fate, Serendipity. Leonard Ostrander Veeder Elise : L.O.V.E.


A Beat of Serendipity

_Ba-dump, ba-dump._

My heart continued to beat, but I knew it will stop, eventually. There was no denying fate. I, just like everyone else, was scared of death, scared to part from the ones I love, scared to leave this world and be left behind; a memory soon to be forgotten. Throughout my life, I had never contemplated about life or death. I lived each day as if a whole eternity was waiting by my doorstep, but that idea was abolished and destroyed after I fainted on the streets one day. My name is Leonard Ostrander; I'm a sixteen year old average high school student and just five seconds ago, I was told that my heart could stop beating anytime, anywhere. My life could end any second now, just a flicker away.

"Leon, I'm going to miss not having you around," Andrew said with a somber expression.

I stood up from my seat in the classroom with my packed up possessions, "Andrew, it's been nice being friends with you." He gave me a quick hug and we bid each other farewell. Today was the last day of school for me; I had told my friends I would be studying abroad due to my parent's affairs. That was the best lie I could conjure.

The hallways were empty now that school was over. I walked slowly, trying to remember every inch of the hall and every miniscule detail of this building so I could reminisce about how my school life had been. I spotted the music room door and opened it. Bright, shimmering rays of light from the sun blinded my view. Once my eyes were adjusted, I could see Elise putting away her violin, her back towards me.

"Elise?"

She turned around as the corners of her lips curved up, "Leon, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you," I replied.

"It's your last day isn't it?"

I couldn't think of anything else to say, "Yeah."

"You have something to say, right?"

"I'll miss you." It was the best I could say it to sum up how I felt.

"That's all?"

"What do you mean?" I questioned, confused.

"Never mind," she smiled. "I'll miss you too."

Her words made my heart ache. "I should get going. I still need to pack up." It was a lame excuse, but it was the only one I could think of. Once I said that though, I could see her smile disappearing in seconds and replaced by a frown. Elise gave me one last sincere hug before letting me go. I turned around and walked out, feeling empty—as if my heart had been left with her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ostrander, your son has been diagnosed with Cardiac Arrhythmias, an abnormal electrical activity in the heart. If we had discovered this sooner, his situation wouldn't have been this serious."

"What? There must be a mistake, doctor; no one in the family had anything wrong with their heart. Is there anything we could do?" Mr. Ostrander was anxious and aggravated.

"Mr. Ostrander, this can occur due to several reasons. Leonard's condition has become unstable, so I suggest that he should stay in the hospital. His heart can be controlled with different treatments, but since his condition is more serious than we expected, it's best to have a new heart."

Mrs. Ostrander cried on Mr. Ostrander's shoulder, "It's my entire fault; I should've noticed something was wrong with his heart. Why don't we just use mine?"

"It's not your fault, I'm sure we'll find a heart for him. Doctor, please register our son in this hospital."

"Yes, right away. I will put his name on the top of the list since your situation is an emergency. If there's any new update on this, I will notify you."

The appalled couple stood up from their seats and thanked the doctor, leaving the room.

The medicine odor permeated my nose once I stepped inside the hospital. My parents told me I would be staying here in the hospital for some time. I already knew about my diagnosed condition, I knew that I could die any moment. The best cure was to find a new heart, but who would donate their heart to me, someone I didn't know? My luggage was put away under the bed and I changed into the hospital outfits that smelled even more like medicine. My nose was irritated by the aroma.

I lay down on the hospital bed as I thought about everyone I would be leaving forever. Life is full of its surprises isn't it? Just when I was living normally, I was suddenly diagnosed with a Cardiac Arrhythmias, and the only thing I could do was wait. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes.

I'd already been in this hospital for a week and there was still no news about any available hearts. I didn't expect anything anyways until my mom stormed into my room with her cheeks stained with tears and her eyes swollen from crying, but a smile was evident on her face.

"Leon, we have great news, you will be having the surgery tomorrow!"

I sat up, "Tomorrow?"

"Yes, a new heart!" She beamed.

Everything was happening so quick, I couldn't catch up. I would be able to live? A sudden thrill rose within me. I was thankful to that donor, the one who was giving me a second chance to live. My mom embraced me tightly.

As scheduled, my heart surgery was taken place the following morning. I was asleep during everything, knocked out by the anesthesia of course, but I knew it was intense. Once I woke up, I could see the plain, white ceiling with some cracks in the corner above me. My room was quiet without my parents in here. Everything was all too fast and sudden for me. The fact that I was alive was still unbelievable. I was almost certain that death was eminent. As I looked around, my eyes caught attention to a crumpled piece of paper. My hands reached for the paper and unfolded it.

_Dear Leon,_

_You must be surprised to hear from me, but by the time you read this letter, I won't' be here anymore. I guess you know what I mean by that. My decision was made once I heard about your condition and I do not feel any regrets for my actions. My parents knew about this and strongly disagreed, but if I didn't make this choice, I knew I would live in remorse for the rest of my life. On your last day, in the music room, I was hoping you would tell me the truth from your mouth, instead of finding out on my own. Maybe this was meant to be. This was fate, Serendipity. Ba-dump, ba-dump. Can you hear our heart beat together? I will always be by your side. Cherish your second chance, cherish life. I will always love you, forever._

_ Elise V.  
_I felt tears fall unconsciously from my eyes. Leonard Ostrander Veeder Elise. L.O.V.E.

I love you, Elise.


End file.
